


O amante do rei (Ou: O primeiro casamento real gay da história de Adarlan)

by b0rnbackwards



Series: Mini fics - Trono de vidro [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: Chaol e Dorian estão juntos às escondidas desde após a guerra, mas vêem andar de mãos dadas fora dos aposentos de Dorian como tarefa impossível, já que após a guerra todos esperam ansiosos por um herdeiro ao trono de Adarlan, mas uma certa amiga loira rainha de Terrasen e seu rei os convencem de que seu amor não merece fizer escondido entre quatro paredes.





	O amante do rei (Ou: O primeiro casamento real gay da história de Adarlan)

Dorian despertou relutante, a luz do sol em seu rosto. Ele cobriu os olhos com o travesseiro que antes apoiava sua cabeça, esperando poder voltar a dormir.   
"Hora de acordar, majestade." Disse Chaol, sua voz distante. Claro que Chaol havia aberto as cortinas. Ele adorava acordar cedo, aproveitar as primeiras horas de sol para treinar.   
"Pensei que um rei pudesse fazer o que quisesse."  
"Parece que não, Majestade." Chaol se aproximou para puxar o traveseiro cobrindo seu rosto. Sua primeira visão foi o torso forte de seu parceiro à mostra. Dorian mordeu seu lábio inferior.  
"Não gosto quando me chama assim." Foi tudo que disse enquanto era puxado pela mão para se sentar. Era verdade. Todos os chamavam assim, por pura obrigação. Especialmente os que o odiavam por ter um estilo de governar completamente diferente dos reis anteriores. Dentro de seu quarto, Dorian queria ser tratado não como o rei de Adarlan, mas como o que ele era aqui dentro: o amante de Chaol. Seu melhor amigo.   
"Eu sei." O sorriso de Chaol era travesso ao dizer isso. Ele se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Dorian. "Mas tenho que praticar para te chamar assim na frente de todos. Especialmente hoje, que a família real de Terrasen está chegando para reuniões importantes com o rei."   
Dorian riu.   
"Você nunca vai precisar me chamar de majestade na frente de Aelin e Rowan. Se alguém vai nos entender, serão eles."   
Chaol assentiu, beijando-o novamente e então virando e andando em direção ao banheiro.   
"A água vai esfriar." Ele disse, em um tom sarcástico de ordem. Dorian obedeceu. 

 

* * *

  
"Ah, então vocês estão juntos oficialmente?!" Aelin disse, mais animada do que Chaol esperava. Eles estavam sentados em uma pequena sala de jantar, tendo um jantar fechado entre os quatro. "Eu quero planejar todos os detalhes do casamento!"  
Chaol soltou uma risada.   
"Não tem nada oficial. E se você souber de um único nobre de Adarlan que aprovaria a união, por favor nos aponte para ele."   
"E quem precisa que a união seja aprovada? Eu e Rowan casamos em segredo."  
"É verdade," disse Rowan. "Eu duvido que alguém teria coragem de ir contra a palavra do rei que salvou Erilea de Erawan.  
"Eu sei que ninguém teve coragem de ir contra o nosso casamento." Aelin apontou. Chaol olhou para Dorian, que estava observando a conversa com uma expressão pensativa.  
"Você não está cogitando isso, está?" Ele perguntou ao seu amante.   
"Eles estão certos, Chaol. Um casamento é importante para garantir herdeiros, sim. Mas podemos apontar herdeiros de fora. Não estamos mais em guerra, e nossas vidas não estão mais em perigo. Não vejo motivo para nos encondermos por trás das portas do meu quarto."   
O coração de Chaol acelerou. Ele não sabia como reagir. Nunca achou que Dorian fosse considerar a possibilidade. Estava acostumado com a idéia de amar Dorian em segredo pelo resto de sua vida, e nunca imaginaria que poderia ser rei consorte de Adarlan. Era absurdo.   
"Eu EXIJO os direitos de planejamento das festas de noivado e casamento! Deixamos Aedion cuidando de tudo em Terrasen, podemos ficar por bastante tempo!"  
"Aelin..." Rowan começou, mas Dorian o interrompeu.   
"Se vamos fazer isso, é uma doa ideia Aelin ficar, mostrar o apoio de Terrasen." O rosto de Aelin se iluminou, o sorriso dela mostrando seus caninos alongados. Chaol permaneceu calado, em choque.   
"O que meu pai vai dizer?" Ele perguntou, se odiando por se importar com a opinião de seu pai, que tanto o havia feito mal.  
"Que a família Westfall vai ter ainda mais poder?" Dorian disse, segurando sua mão e apertando um pouco, tentando acalmá-lo. "Você não acha que nós merecemos isso, depois de tudo? Que não merecemos ser felizes?"  
Chaol se lembrou da guerra. Do que sentiu por Aelin por um tempo, quando ela ainda era Celaena. De Nesryn, que ele achava ser a pessoa com quem se casaria, morta na guerra. De quando ele finalmente reencontrou Dorian, e notou o quão profundo era seu amor por seu melhor amigo. Ele assentiu.   
"Sim, nós merecemos ser felizes."   
Ele olhava para Dorian, e nos olhos de seu rei e amante, ele viu compreensão. Sim, eles iriam fazer isso. Poderiam se casar, governar Adarlan e melhorar o mundo juntos. Era o que iriam fazer.


End file.
